Weird Family
by District X
Summary: One-Shot. When Galloway decides to try and cut Sam off from the Cybertronians, he gets a stupid idea: Test Optimus Prime. "Hurting the boy would be a great mistake."...Rated M for Sam's foul mouth, and violence.Update: A chapter for every Autobot with Sam
1. Prologue

I made this because I have always wondered what would happen if the Cyber Ts got really pissed at someone. So this is like an explanation to me. Cool. In this one, Sam went back to NEST head quarters, while his parents went to finish there vay-cay in France. Sam is allowed in the meetings because of all the stuff he did. Kinda obvious

DISCLAIMER!!!!Dont own tranformers, do not sue me. I am very broke. I dont own the song Riot either, Three days Grace does. DONT SUE ME.

* * *

Sam was disgusted. He knew his robotic friends would help him always, and that is all Sam really needed to know. Galloway didn't think like that.

Galloway was too curious for his own good. He knew they would do a lot to help Sam, but he just had to dig around, test everything that came up, until one day he went too far.

* * *

It had been a normal day, very sunny, very hot back at Diego Garcia. Sam had just finished breakfast, and was going to a meetingwhen he met Optimus on the way. It was his Holo-form of course, as his real form wouldn't fit in the meeting room.

Sam marveled at how his Holo-form so closely resembled his normal form. He never really understood why their Holo-forms matched their robotic selves, but always assumed it was a comfort thing.

"Good morning, Sam" Optimus said warmly as he began walking next to the boy. Optimus' Holo-form was still at least 7 feet tall, so Sam was taking two steps for every one of Optimus'. "'Morning, Big-guy." Sam said, still struggling to keep up. He could see all of the other Autobot holos ahead of them, talking amongst themselves.

Bumblebee walked up behind them and slung a metallic arm around Sam's shoulders, and chirped happily. He had long since gotten his VPU (voice) fixed, but he still liked to pretend it still wasn't working.

A weather girl's voice came out of his radio speakers: "Looks like it's going to be hot, Hot, and HOT!"

Sam laughed, and even Optimus chuckled a little bit. They all entered at the same time. Sam took the seat between Ironhide and Bumblebee, as Optimus took a seat at one end of the rectangular table. Ironhide grunted something while looking down at Sam, so Sam presumed it was a hello.

Before Sam could reply, Galloway started talking. "Now, to begin, we need to discuss protocol for the civilians whom are staying here. Rules clearly state, that all though you know about the Cybertronians, you aren't even supposed to be around them. At all." All the Autobots looked at each other, and then looked at Sam. Before Sam could talk, Galloway started talking again "Yes, that does mean you, Mr. Wilficky."

Sam started to get a little pissed "First of all, it is WITWICKY, Dum-Ass! And second, who are you to say who can and can't visit them?"

"I am the one in charge, Sam, and this is normal protocol for any one on base, you smart-mouth." Galloway sneered. "So as of today, the only way you're going to see one of these guys, is if you sign a 9-24A protocol reduction paper, and it gets approved by me, which it won't!" Galloway said smugly

"HEY! You pompous jack-ass, if they want me around, they can have me around!" Sam said, raising his voice.

Galloway walked over to Sam and jabbed his finger to the boy's chest. All the Holo-forms stood up, and Bumblebee was making little whining noises. "YOU listen to ME now, boy. I make the rules, and I am not afraid to enforce them." Sam couldn't believe his ears. Galloway wanted to fight. Around all his friends who would stand up for him.

Sam felt Optimus' hand on his shoulder. "Hurting the boy would be a great mistake" Optimus said gravelly. The others nodded in agreement.

Right there was when Galloway got the sick idea of testing Optimus Prime. Galloway backed off, but then whipped around, and mashed his fist as hard as he could into Sam's nose.

Things happened very fast for Sam then. He blinked from the pain, and when he opened his eyes, Ironhide had Galloway in a head-lock, while Optimus was yelling something at him, Bumblebee was standing protectively in front of Sam, _Riot_ by Three Days Grace blaring through his speakers, and Ratchet was checking out his nose. It was broken, he could feel it.

By the time Sam's head cleared, Mudflap and Skids had joined Optimus in the yelling, Sideswipe was helping him get up, and Ratchet yanked his nose into place (Not without a small yelp of pain, of course).

Optimus walked over, Galloway's lesson over, wrapped his warm metal arms around Sam, still watching Galloway. "I am sorry Sam." Optimus said, releasing Sam from his iron grip, looking at him from sad blue optics.

Optimus grabbed a napkin from the table and wiped some of the blood from Sam's face. Sam wasn't as weirded out as he should have been, as he was used to Optimus acting towards him in a fatherly manner. Sam looked around, and realized that he had his own strange family. Optimus being the strong and brave father, Ironhide being the tough uncle that scared the shit out of his friends, Ratchet being the other kick ass uncle that actually cared about his health. Bumblebee was the over-protective older brother that Sam had always wanted. Sideswipe was something like an aloof distant cousin; Jolt was an even more distant cousin, as Sam didn't know him very well. Arcee being the fun-loving aunt. Mudflap and Skids were the closer, prankster cousins.

'_This is one weird family'_ Sam thought as he named all of them in his head.

'_All the same, I am glad I have it.'_

* * *

I know it seemed kinda run-on ish at the end, but i didn't have much of a choice on that matter. R&R


	2. Bumblebee

Hey peeps! I know it has been a long time since my last chapter, but you guys have been so amazingly great, I think I will make one chappy for every Autobot! *Crowd cheers*

I would like to add a bit of emo-ness: **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! I am just playin' with them for a while, I'll give them back, I swear!**

**all songs used do not belong to me either!**

Many, many, people have been reviewing on this story begging for more, and at last, I give to you the latest installment of Weird Family:

* * *

Bumblebee's Chapter

Sam walked in circles in his plain room at the NEST base. This was possibly one of the most boring days he had had yet. Bumblebee was meeting with the Autobots on battle strategy and theory (Thank a certain Mr. Prowl for that.), and Mikeala was all the way back in Tranquility, visiting her dad.

Bumblebee had asked Sam if he had wanted to come to the meeting, but learned quickly last time that Prowl took his job very seriously.

* * *

_Sam snored peacefully in Bumblebee's hand._

"_And that is why it is important to make sure that we are stealthy when we go about…when we go about…when we…WAKE UP WITWICKY!!" Prowl shouted at the sleeping boy in Bumblebee's hand._

_The boy cried out in alarm nearly falling of Bumblebee's hand in the process, but do to a lucky save by Bee, he didn't. He looked sheepishly up at the faces of the Autobots. _

"_What did I miss?"_

* * *

Sam shuddered at the memory. He turned his head when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." the boy said.

He smiled as the 6'5" robotic Holo-form of his guardian walked in "Hey Bee." Sam said, visibly perking up at the sight of his guardian.

The bot pointed his finger at the boy and a very creepy voice flowed from the radio "You!" it said loudly. "Come on! Celebrate good times come on!" Bee gestured at the door and started a leisurely pace out of it.

Sam quickly followed until they were walking down a hallway, and then out into the blinding sun. "So, Bee, what are we doing today. Be answered with a short from a song:

"And Diamonds are forever,

Say goodbye to never-never,

Live your life to the full,

In a really nice car,

Above the stars in your eyes,

Live your life to the full,

In a really nice car!"

"So…we are going for a ride?" Sam asked, as they arrived at Bumblebee's alt. form.

Bumblebee said nothing, but his Holo-form fizzled out of sight, and the Camaro's door opened up. "I'll take that as a yes"

They spent most of their day cruising around the base, with the windows rolled down blaring Datarock's _Fa-fa-fa_ out of the radio.

Sam wouldn't have heard his cell phone ringing, but Bee could. Bumblebee turned down the radio, which allowed Sam to hear his cell blaring out this usual tone: _"I gotta feelin'! That tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good, good night!_

Sam finally answered the phone, and heard his girlfriend's voice flow through it. "Hey, Sam."

"Hey, 'Keala" Sam responded, a smile tugging at his lips. He really did miss his girlfriend

"So…how are things?" Mikeala asked.

Sam started to frown, it sounded like Mikeala was unhappy about something. Ignoring Mikeala's question, he skipped to the point. "Mikeala what's wrong?"

"Sam, I really enjoyed being here…I want you to come back to Tranquility. Just hear me out, we could just leave all the fighting, live a normal life. You can't tell me you plan on spending your whole life with those…Things." Mikeala said, totally dropping the bomb on Sam.

Sam was silent for what seemed like an eternity. Bumblebee was, so Sam assumed that she had heard what had been said on the other line. Bumblebee sank on his shocks, afraid of what Sam would say. "But, Mikeala…I can't just leave them. They're my friends! After all they did for me! For us?! How could you say that?"

"Your parents want you home too Sam. Are you gonna do that to them?" Mikeala said, starting to heat up the argument.

"Don't you dare bring them into this! I'm 18! I will live where ever I want!" Sam shouted into the phone.

Bumblebee made a strange hissing noise. He was very angry. How could that _bitch_ tell him what to do? Tears were welling up in his charge's eyes. Sam spoke again, but it sounded strangled, as he was trying not to sob. "Don't do this Mikeala. I love you! Can you honestly say that people thought of you as anything more than just that other jock-concubine? I didn't! No one really cared for me, until them! They care for me! For US! You can't say you don't want that!"

"I can see that you have your mind made up, Sam. Your stuff will be there in a few days. Goodbye, Sam." The line died.

Sam cried out loudly and slammed the phone closed. He buried his head in his hands and sobbed uncontrollably. He heard his door open. He felt himself being lifted out of the seat by metal arms. All he saw was yellow through his tear-smeared eyes.

"Why did she have to leave, Bee?" He sobbed quietly in Bee's arms. He had somehow ended up back in his own room.

Bee didn't reply. Instead he made little soothing clicking and whirring noises, stroking the boys hair. In many ways he thought of Sam as more than a friend. He thought of him as a brother. A brother that needed protecting on the battle field, and now protecting everywhere else. The antennae on his head perked up. He would be there.

He held Sam for what seemed like ever, until he found his "little brother" asleep in his arms. He laid Sam down on the bed, and pulled the covers over the boys chest. He took his metal thumb and wiped some of the tears of Sam's face. He looked at his sleeping charge for a moment, then turned to leave…Untill he heard a small voice. "Bee?"

Bumblebee turned around. "Yes, Sam?"

"Do you think…Do you think that Mikeala forced this on me for a reason? Maybe she just wanted to dump me. Maybe she thought I wasn't good enough for her." Sam was babbling like a six-year old, and Bee had heard enough.

"Sam. Mikeala is just another girl who thinks a relationship is spending time with one another and kissing. What she won't understand is that it is so much deeper than that. It is understanding the person, and truly loving them. She won't know what she lost until later. You truly are a crown jewel, and if you were cybertronian, you could probably get any Femme you wanted." Bumblebee chuckled after the last part.

Bumblebee spoke again: "Can you promise me something Sam?"

"What, Bee?"

"No matter how much he begs and whines and bitches, that you will never take her back."

"…Okay…"

* * *

That chapter went pretty well. Review me if you want to see something special with Sam and the Autobots. For now I am going to make a separate Chappy for every bot, but if you got a special request, id be happy to fulfill it.

I made Sam seem kinda young, but dont protest, he just got his heart broken!

Well peeps, i am pretty sure i am gonna make the next chapter the Ironhide chapter! duh duh duh!

Till next time, peace out home dogs

-X


	3. Ironhide

Okay peeps, I gotta request. The request was that this chapter be some fluff between Ironhide and Sam. So sit back and enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own transformers. My perverse mind is just polluting their sandbox :-) **

Okay every one, this chapter goes out to_warriorsfan_ and _Snowflame_, Snowflame in who I bid an amazing "Get Well Soon" to!

Many of you said that you wanted the break up to be a Galloway plot, but sorry, it wasn't *brick is thrown at head* I am sorry. I don't hate Mikeala, I just am not good at writing her, sorry folks. Maybe another time…

AND NOW, THE MOMENT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR:

IRONHIDE'S CHAPTER

* * *

Sam woke up the next morning feeling like crap, his eyes filled with sleep dust (don't ya just hate that?!). He wondered how he had gotten back into his room, when yesterday's events crashed down onto him like a brick wall.

He covered his head and keened in pain. His body convulsed as his body brought on a bout of sobs. He stayed in the fetal position for what felt like hours, crying.

When he finally regained composure, his tear-blurred eyes struggled to read the clock on his bed-side table. It read 11:37am. He had slept in. He was surprised, seeing as he almost never slept in. He rubbed his eyes, and slung his legs over the side of his bed and got up.

He walked over to the small mirror hanging on the side of the desk in his room. Sam groaned. He looked like hell, his eyes were puffed up and red from crying, and his tears had made white streaks down his cheeks. He wasn't going to look like this in front of the Autobots, seeing as he tried to be as strong as possible around all of them.

Then as he remembered what occurred between Bumblebee and him yesterday, that thought flew out the window. He knew that Bee would know he was troubled. Sam pulled on a pair of cargo shorts, and a red tee-shirt. He sat down on the bed.

Things weren't going to be the same without Mikeala. That was for sure. Sam thought of his beautiful ex, and started to tear up again. Sam whimpered helplessly. He let out a choked sob. Today, wasn't going to be easy for him.

He heard a soft knock on the door. Sam weakly called out "Who is it?"

"It is me, Sam" The familiar voice of his guardian answered.

The Holo-form entered, and walked over to the tear stricken boy. Bumblebee sat down on the bed, which groaned in protest (His Holo-form had some weight to it). "Sam?" Searching blue optics looked down at him.

"Yeah?" The human's quiet voice answered.

"Are you…Okay?"

"I don't think so, Bee"

Sam curled up in a ball on his bed. Bumblebee quietly laid down next to him. Bumblebee stroked one of Sam's arms with his shinning yellow hand. The boy turned his head up to look at the "Older brother" in his life. "I didn't think it would turn out this way, Bee" Sam muttered.

"It's alright, Sam. But right now, I think that you need to tend to some other people whom are worried about you." Bee said, still stroking Sam's arm.

"What? Who?" Sam said, sitting up, trying to wipe his eyes.

Bumblebee's face plates tilted upwards in his version of a smile. "Well for one, it took a lot of convincing to get Ironhide not to fly all the way back to Tranquility, and blow up Mikeala. Ratchet, well, don't take any kind of food or drink he hands you. He specifically was going to try and get you to take so many anti-depressants and knock-outs; it would make and elephant traquilizer seem like Tylenol. Optimus wasn't very happy, seeing as he was the one who wanted to visit you this morning. I don't even want to think about where the Twins learned all THAT colorful language, and I believe the human term 'Bitch' came up a lot in Arcee's 'review' of Mikeala. Sideswipe just frowned and sharpened his swords, so now, I am supposed to keep an eye on him."

Bee leaned down closer to Sam. "We all care very much for you and seeing you in this much pain, just breaks our sparks. Dear primus, I didn't even think that Ironhide possessed a caring thought for anything but his cannons, but his…livid…display on the target range proved that he is one of the most angry about this. You should go talk to them."

Sam nodded his head and stood up, almost falling over in the process "My foot fell asleep!" Sam said, tumbling strait into Bumblebee. Bumblebee caught him, but asked a very serious question: "Sam, I do not understand. How can your foot fall asleep? It does not posess a mind of its own. Did I miss something while studying human anatomy? Should I call Ratchet?" Sam chuckled, and replied "I'll explain later." And walked out the door.

Sam walked over to the Yellow Camero, but then stood back a few steps as the 'bot transformed. He was then scooped up, and carried. When they arrived at the Building marked "Autobot's Hangar" he was placed on the ground. He stepped into the building from the small human sized door to the left of the large Transformer sized one.

There were many Autobots working inside, but the most familiar to Sam were in a small group, whispering amongst themselves. Then they saw puffy eyed, looking-like-hell Sam. They walked (In Arcee's case rolled) over to Sam. Optimus and Ironhide kneeled down in front of him. Optimus was the first to speak. "Sam…"

The weapons specialist behind him had a very angry look on his face, at the sight of Sam in this condition. "I'm sorry, I kinda slept in. I had a…rough…night."

"You should not apologize to us. You sleep as long as you need to, little one." Ironhide said from his place behind Optimus. The other Autobots just nodded in agreement

Sam almost jumped in surprise: Ironhide never called him little one. They sat in an uncomfortable silence, before Ironhide reached over and ran a comforting finger down Sam's back. Sam felt the comforting gesture, and leaned back into it a little, cherishing one of the first nice actions the weapon specialist had ever shared with him. Usually the only Autobots that shared physical contact with him were Optimus and Bumblebee.

The rest of the Autobots stood up and left to give them some privacy to talk. "Are you all right, Sam?" the black mech asked first.

"I don't know anymore. I thought that she was the one, but she proved to me that it just wasn't going to happen. I was ready to spend my life with her, and she had my heart and everything. But then she crumpled it up like trash and threw it away." Sam said, curling his hands into fists.

The mech frowned, and picked up the angst-ridden boy. He left the hangar, and began to transform. Sam realized this and began, as Sam would say so himself, his "Freak-out"

"Whoa, WHOA! STOP!" Sam felt stretched out for a moment, squeezed the next, and then before he knew it, he was sitting safely inside the cab of a GMC Topkick. "I am sorry if I had caused you stress, little-one." Ironhide said solemnly, like a big black puppy-dog after doing something wrong.

"It's alright, Ironhide, just warn me next time." Sam said panting a little, and melting like jello into the warm seat.

"I wouldn't have done so had it not been completely safe." Ironhide explained, his gruff voice filling the cabin of the truck.

They sat in a comforting silence before Sam broke it. "I didn't know you guys can do that."

Ironhide chuckled, the cabin vibrating with his deep voice. "Only some of us can do that. I can, Optimus can, and some of the larger Autobots."

"So…Bee can't?" Sam queried

"No, he cannot, he doesn't have sufficient body mass to allow for space during his transformation sequence. It would be very glitch-headed for him to try." Ironhide replied.

The truck began to roll forward a gentle pace. "Sam… I am very sorry for what happened between you and Mikeala."

The boy began to shake against the seat, which warmed up even more, comforting the boy. Sam heard a zapping noise, and turned to see Ironhide's human Holo-form sitting in the passenger seat. It resembled a tall, very buff man in his late forties in a pair of black geans and a tight black muscle shirt. Ironhide put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter anymore, seeing as I am not good enough for her." The truck slammed on the brakes.

Sam was about to be flung forward before a strong arm held him back. The boy turned his head to look into the shockingly sad face of Ironhide. Ironhide took Sam's face between his hands and held it there. "This is what we were afraid of, me and the other Autobots. We were afraid you were going to blame yourself. You listen to me, and you listen well. Mikeala doesn't deserve you. You are too good for her, and she won't know that until it is too late! You out class her in every way! Never think that you are below that slag-ridden skank!" Ironhide released Sam's face and watched the boy's reaction carefully.

A single tear fell from the face of Sam Witwicky, and in that tear, he realized that he _was_ better than Mikeala Banes. He didn't need her, he had a whole family here that loved and cared for him. That was what Ironhide was trying to prove all along. Sam wrapped his arms around Ironhide's broad chest.

The mech was shocked, but didn't hesitate to return the earth gesture known as a "Hug". "I am sorry Ironhide. I just wanted to be with her so badly." Sam pulled away from the bot he was proud to call family.

"Apology accepted. You can do better than Mikeala anyway. Did You know that Ratchet thought about making her his pupil? After this, I am sure there is no chance."

And with that, he let Sam out into the day-light. He thought of Sam as many things, but never below Mikeala Banes.

* * *

Did you like that chapter? I hope so, 'cause I'm tired and am going to bed. Join me next time, when Sam's parents can't take care of him anymore, who will? We will find out in Optimus's Chapter.


	4. Optimus

* * *

Hey guys, I've been working hard on a new story that I've been doing (Predator) that I almost forgot about Weird Family!

New chapter guys, get geared up for the angst, because the moment you've been waiting for is finally here

Optimus's Chapter

* * *

Optimus sighed as his Holo-form walked through the halls toward Sam's room. He was glad that finally Sam had gotten over Mikeala. His hands still subconsciously curled into fists at the mention of her. He was not happy about the break up. She had really hurt Sam.

As he arrived at Sam's room, he placed an audio up against the door. He heard the sound of paper rubbing against paper. After a small amount of time he heard paper crumpling up and a frustrated shout as it was hurled across the room. Small sobs were heard through the door.

"Sam" Optimus called out, softly knocking on the door.

The door was abruptly thrown open, to see a tear stricken Sam staring him down. Sam practically rammed into Optimus, throwing his arms around the Leader's waist. "T-they don't want me anymore!" Sam cried, burying his face in Optimus's chest.

"Who, Sam? Who doesn't want you?" Optimus asked, gently wrapping his large arms around Sam.

"My own parents!" Sam sobbed.

Optimus took one arm and placed it around the back of Sam's legs, and hoisted him up bridal style. He walked into Sam's room, and laid him down on the bed. Optimus sat down next to the sobbing boy "What is this non-sense?"

Sam said nothing, but pointed to the small paper curled up into a ball on the floor about five inches away from Optimus's foot. Optimus picked it up, and his care-full fingers unfolded it. It was actually two papers. One was a letter from Sam's parents.

_Dear Sammie,_

_It seems as though no matter how hard we tried to raise you, you still don't know what it means to be a son. You were supposed to stay with us, from beginning to end. But it seems as though we didn't raise you right. It seems as though we can't be parents to our own son anymore. We will miss you so much, but we can't do this if you've decided you want to stay with your robot friends. We won't care for a son that isn't ours anymore. Have fun belonging to a bunch of aliens._

_ From, Your Ex-Parents_

Optimus was shocked and appalled. He looked at the other paper in his hand. It was a letter of disownment. Optimus was so disgusted. He looked down at the boy. That was it. He was nothing more than a boy. Only eighteen. Optimus gathered Sam in his arms, his large body encasing him from the rest of the merciless world. He held Sam tightly. "What am I going to do Optimus? Galloway might have been fired, but the new liaison is no better. HIS protocol states that I am not even old enough to be here without parental consent. How am I going to do that without parentals?" Sam sniveled into Optimus's torso.

"I do not know, Sam, but I won't let them take you away from us. From me." Optimus said, reassuring the young man with his deep voice.

"Okay."

* * *

Optimus spent the next few days looking for a solution, consulting his fellow Autobots, and even a few of the humans (Will, Epps). He sat in an office like room attached to the Autobot hanger. He looked over a data-pad that Sideswipe had brought him. Sideswipe believed he had found a solution. Optimus raised an optic ridge. This was it. This was the solution. Optimus smiled. It was perfect.

* * *

Sam ate quietly at the mess hall, that is until a familiar Holo-form appeared in the door way. Optimus spotted him and walked over to the teen. He seemed to be in a good mood.

"Optimus?"

"Sam, I believe I might have found a solution. I know that since your parents disowned you, you have been feeling very abrasive towards the subject. But Sam, I have a proposal to offer you. It is up to you whether or not it happens." Optimus said, kneeling down, and placing his hands on Sam's shoulders

"What is it, Optimus?" Sam asked, the anticipation killing him.

"Sam, I would like for you to become my ward. I want to adopt you." Optimus said, smiling at Sam.

Sam took a moment to process that information, but a large grin spread across his face. "Yes Optimus, of course! Yes, yes, yes!" Sam said, throwing his arms around Optimus.

Optimus smiled as he gently hugged the boy back. As he released, he pulled a piece of paper out from a small compartment in his arm. "I will need for you to sign this."

As Sam wrote his signature down upon the paper, he noticed the name written above his. Or what he assumed was a name, seeing as it was written in a complicated pattern of symbols he recognized as Cybertronian. "My signature." Optimus said as he followed Sam's gaze.

Optimus nodded at Sam, and began to walk away, when he felt a small hand grab his wrist. He turned to see Sam looking up at him shyly. "Hey Optimus?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Don't be surprised if I end up calling you 'Dad' every once and a while."

Optimus smiled at Sam "Then don't be surprised if I refer to you as my son 'every once and a while.'"

* * *

Awwwwww...


	5. Ratchet

Hello world! Its been a while, huh? Well, Never fear, District X is here! Wow, that was really corny!

I have been very busy lately, because the end of the quarter is tomorrow, and I have to make sure all my grades are up to snuff. Hey, does anyone know anything about chemical reactions?

Just so you guys know, when I say Holo-form, I mean the miniature versions of their robotic selves, unless I say otherwise...

Well…any way. Try this chapter on for size!

* * *

Ratchet's Chapter

Ever since the adoption, Sam's life couldn't have been better. He had a family who loved him, a kick-ass car (and "Brother"), and perhaps the most protective robot Sam knew of as a father. Yeah, things were great. Until he got sick.

It was a few weeks after the adoption. Sam woke up to a pounding headache, and a raging fever. "Uhghg." Sam groaned, placing a hand on his pale forehead. He swung his feet out of the bed to go grab some IB profen. Or he tried. The sudden blast of vertigo that struck him made him nauseous. He rushed to his bathroom as fast as his sickly body would let him, then emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

Sam felt so weak; he couldn't even walk to his bed. He crawled slowly till reaching it, then hauled himself up onto it. His arm flopped lazily around on his nightstand, searching for one thing. He grasped it, pulling the silver LG Voyager up to his face. He turned the phone on, and desperately pressed the number 4 on the touch screen.

When the screen read "Speed dial: Ratchet", he pressed the Send button. The phone didn't even ring before the British accented voice answered. "Sam? Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, Ratch. I 'm, like, crazy sick, and I dunno what to do." Sam's words came out slurred, the fever weakening him even more.

"I will be right there. Just hang on, Sam" the line died.

Sam laid in bed and closed his eyes. His breathing was very shallow, sucking in air and blowing it out at random, quick intervals. It wasn't long before he heard the sound of _two _large engines rumbling to a stop outside the complex that held the rooms.

Sam was curious about the two engines, until two Holo-forms busted into the room. It was Ratchet _and_ Optimus. "Sam!" Optimus yelled, moving as fast as his bulky body would let him over to the bed.

"Hey, big guy." Sam smiled as Optimus began to do numerous scans on the boy.

"Sam, are you all right?" Optimus fret, putting a cold metal hand on Sam's forehead.

Ratchet sat back against the wall and let the father go over his son; it was better than having Optimus standing over his shoulder, asking unintelligent questions the whole time.

Sam sighed; Optimus's cold hand felt good against his feverish forehead. "I'm all right, Optimus, I'm just a little sick."

It was interesting watching them go back and forth for a while, Ratchet smirking the whole time.

"Okay, okay, Optimus, that's enough. Let the boy breathe." Ratchet said, pushing the worried father aside.

Ratchet knelt by Sam, and began using his more potent scanners on the boy. He quickly found a raging fever, severe chest congestion, and exhaustion. You didn't get this kind of cold from any sickness. He turned towards Optimus "Okay, Optimus, you can leave now."

Optimus didn't look to sure, but gave a small nod towards Sam, and his Holo-form faded out of existence. Ratchet turned towards Sam. "Alright, Sam, tell me what's going on."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam said a little too hurriedly

"You don't just suddenly get a sickness like this so suddenly, which leads me to believe that this is stress induced." Ratchet replied, kneeling in front of the boy.

"Fine. I guess it is because, well…" Sam began

"Well?" Ratchet prompted

"It's because I've been afraid." Sam gushed out

Ratchet put a hand on the boy's face. "Afraid of what?" Ratchet asked softly

"It's stupid…" Sam grumbled, looking away

"Samuel Witwicky, don't you even think of not answering my question." Ratchet said sternly, his medic side surfacing

"Well, you know how I got adopted by Optimus?"

"Yes."

"Well, doesn't that technically make me related to Megatron?" Sam asked

"Yes, unfortunately, it does." Ratchet replied, nodding his head.

"Well…Won't that make him angry? That his killer, is also his nephew? Won't he just try to…kill me even harder now?" Sam started to speed up his talking, his voice getting higher and higher.

"Jeez, Ratch, I'm scared that he's going to kill me! Or worse!" Sam started to panic

"No one is going to hurt you Sam. Not with me around. No one will let you get hurt, or otherwise. We will protect you." Ratchet said, standing back up.

"What if you guys fail? What if you can't save me?" Sam fretted, near tears

"I've had so many nightmares…" Sam cried

Ratchet sat down on the bed, and held Sam tightly as he cried. Ratchet made soft clicking and chirping noises, like he had seen Bumblebee do. Sam thought they sounded strange through Ratchet's deeper vocal processor, but he understood. Sam cuddled up to Ratchet's warm Holo-form, sniveling and sobbing gently.

"Shhhhh…Everything will be alright Sam. I won't let anyone hurt you" Ratchet crooned to the boy

They sat like this for what seemed like hours, until Ratchet raised Sam's fist from snuggled in his chest. "Better?" He asked the boy.

When Sam nodded his head, Ratchet gently put Sam back on the bed. "Get some rest. This cold will blow over in a few days. I am going to send Bumblebee in, he has been bugging me for the last forty-five minutes."

Sam laughed, and nodded. Ratchet walked out of the door, and almost immediately, Sam's yellow guardian came rushing in. He threw himself on Sam's bed, and wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling him close. "I am to keep you warm."Bumblebee said simply, before Sam could ask any questions

Sam felt chills run through his body, and he snuggled closer to his guardian. And with that, he fell into a perfect dreamless sleep.

* * *

This chapter felt a little forced, but it came out how I wanted it to. Almost like a half empty tooth-paste tube!


	6. MEGATRON!

Hello people! Nice to see your shinning faces again (not really)! Okay, with the amazing ideas from Mrs. Bumblebee, this chapter was born! Thanks!

Okay, I got this idea from a review, and I think that it will come out pretty good.

And now I bring you:

**Megatron's **Chapter

* * *

Megatron's claws clicked against the throne he sat on. "Are you telling me…" Megatron began, glaring down at a kneeling Barricade "That Optimus now has a son? I have a _nephew?!"_

"Indeed, Lord Megatron. It seems as though Optimus has adopted someone. Though who, I do not know." Barricade said respectfully, still kneeling in front of the huge warlord.

Megatron smirked. "Well Barricade, don't you believe that I should have the right to examine my nephew face to face"

Barricade looked up, his face also pulled into an evil grin. "Yes Lord, I do."

* * *

Sam awoke well rested. It had been a while since his cold. He spent the last few weeks building a healthy father-son relationship with Optimus. Optimus had brought him many movies in the last week, and every Wednesday Optimus had deemed "Father-Son Movie Night."

This usually consisted of Optimus's Holo-form lying on Sam's mattress (No longer a bed, because of how many holos had laid or sat on his bed, it broke), leaning against the wall, and facing the TV, while Sam sat/laid on his lap.

Now Sam stretched his muscles, and pulled some shorts on. He grabbed a quicksilver shirt, pulled that on too, and walked out the door. He walked down the hall at a leisurely pace, enjoying being cured from his stress induced sickness.

Then there was a loud boom, and a shockwave to go with it. Sam was thrown to the ground from the blast. Solders ran past him. "What's going on?" Sam shouted to a particularly young solder

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"The solder shouted, not even stopping to look at Sam.

Sam ran down the hallway, and burst through the door, into the one-hundred and two degree weather.

There were many Decepticons, all of them fighting an Autobot of their own. But the most noticeable, was the pair in the middle. Megatron was battling out with Optimus. Sam watched in horror, as the tyrant looked at him, and broke off from fighting Optimus, and began to run towards him. Sam cried out as Megatron's claws curled around his midsection. "TELL ME OPTIMUS, OR I WILL SQUEEZ THE LIFE OUT OF YOUR FLESHLING!" Megatron roared over the commotion.

All of the Autobots froze, and cried out simultaneously at the sight of Sam struggling in Megatron's grasp.

Sam was about to have a mental breakdown. This was too much like one of his nightmares. Sam whimpered and shriveled in Megatron's grasp. "WHO IS YOUR SON OPTIMUS? WHO?" Megatron demanded once more.

Optimus didn't want to tell him. No, he REALLY didn't want to tell Megatron that the nephew that Megatron wanted to see was already in his hands.

Megatron placed a claw on Sam's head. "All I have to do is press a little bit."

"No!" All of the Autobots shouted all at once.

"THEN TELL ME!" Megatron shouted

"Megatron!" Optimus shouted, beckoning him over

Megatron turned towards Optimus. "_What?!"_

"You're holding him." Optimus said quietly

Megatron looked stunned at the boy in his hands. "_HIM?!"_

"Yes, Megatron. His own creators disowned him, and I took him as my own." Optimus said boldly

Sam looked up at the mention of his disownment. Tears were in his eyes. "Y-you said we didn't ever have to talk about that again." Sam said quietly.

Sam began to sob quietly in Megatron's hands. Megatron remembered. He remembered of his own disownment

* * *

"_But Creator, have my actions not impressed you?"_

"_No, Megatron, you have attacked one of our most important cities! You have besmirched your own name, and mine! "_

"_I can make this world better, they just needed t give me a chance, which they neglected to do! Is that such a crime?"_

"_I raised you better than this. I cannot be the creator of a monster like you. I will not be here when you come back, now leave!"

* * *

_

Optimus expected many things to happen. Not what he was seeing in front of him. Never EVER in his life had he expected THIS!

There, in front of him, was a gigantic sociopathic mech, cuddling a crying Sam to his face, making low growling noises (HIS version of a comforting noise). Megatron lowered the boy from his face after Sam stopped crying. He cradled Sam in his arms and rocked him back and forth. After a while, He handed a significantly calmer Sam to Optimus. "I will be happy to help him any time" Megatron said softly to Optimus.

He looked down at Sam. He took a claw and rested it on Sam's chest "I am going to be keeping an optic on you." And with that he _smiled _at Sam, and under a silent command, he and the other Decepticon's left.

It seemed as though hours before anyone said anything. Skids spoke out

"Yo, dat was weird, ya'll"


	7. Arcee

Hey ya'll, I am still receiving help from the amazingly talented Mrs. Bumblebee. Other than that, school has been killer, I just can't find the time to update.

Without further ado, I give you:

Arcee's Chapter

* * *

Sam walked out on the tarmac on an amazingly sunny June afternoon. He stretched out feeling joints pop, and his red tee-shirt rise up a little past his belly line.

He struggled to pull his Voyager from his pocket (the phone is HUGE! Yes, self experience). When he finally did, he flipped it open, and began a text message to Bumblebee.

_Pick me up? _

In only a few seconds he got a reply

_Good, you're up. We have some important news._

Sam was about to reply when, off in the distance, he heard the rumbling of an engine. Sam turned to see his yellow guardian racing towards him. When the 'Bot slowed to a stop near him, Sam walked over and patted the Camero's roof.

The engine rumbled lovingly, before the door popped open. Sam sat inside, resting his hands on the wheel. "So what's up buddy" Sam asked

"New arrivals!" Bumblebee chirped excitedly

"Really? How many?" Sam asked, surprised

"Only two this time. Their names are Redalert and Wheeljack." Bumblebee said, moving at a steady pace towards the Autobot hanger

"When are they going to arrive?" Sam asked casually

"Tonight. Optimus and everyone else are going tonight. Well…everyone except me, the Twins, and Arcee. You know, to defend the base. I have to be at a specific post, though, so the Twins are going to be watching you." Bumblebee explained, arriving at the hanger.

Sam nodded, and stepped out to let Bumblebee transform. Bumblebee picked Sam up and placed him on his shoulder. Together, they walked into the hangar.

* * *

It was later that night, and Sam was stuck in his room with the Twin's robotic Holo-forms. He had been coerced into playing a game of "Truth or Dare". Skids was up. "Yo, Sammy! Truth or Dare?"

"Uhhh…Truth, I guess…"

"Okay 'den, tell me da truth: Do yo' parents still love ya'?" Skids asked, rather proud of himself for thinking of a question that made sense.

Sam froze. Tears welled up in his eyes. Sam began to cry, and ran out of the room. He ran out onto the tarmac, and was greeted by cool night air. He kept running, until he couldn't run any more. He realized that he had ran halfway across the tarmac.

He heard something behind him. He swore if it was the twins he would beat the crap out of them! But no, the engine he heard wasn't much like a rumble, as it was a hum. He turned to see the pink form of Arcee behind him.

The femme transformed, all together about nine or ten feet high. "Sam? What's wrong?" She asked, rolling forward slightly (keep in mind she has a wheel for a foot)

"The twins…t-they asked me about my parents…" Sam mumbled, sniffling still

"They did _what?"_ Arcee asked, rolling even closer

Sam cried out a little more, before burying his hands in his face. Arcee rolled till she was next to the boy and she crouched down to hug him. Sam hesitated for a moment, before returning the hug. Arcee lifted him up into her arms, and gently rocked him back and forth like a baby.

It was slightly humiliating for Sam, but he still drew comfort from the gesture. Arcee hummed a name-less song, still rocking Sam back and forth.

It was a while, before Arcee gently put Sam down on his feet. She kissed him on the forehead. "Don't listen to those glitch heads; they probably had no idea how much you parents meant to you." Sam nodded and began to walk towards the mess hall, seeing as he was hungry after all that crying.

"and Sam?" Arcee said softly, causing him to turn around.

"Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."

* * *

Yeah, I know it was a short chapter, but I figured I might as well blast this out…


End file.
